


Вернуться домой

by GimmeDeathrace



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeDeathrace/pseuds/GimmeDeathrace
Summary: Зря он приехал.Каждый раз ведь говорил, что в последний, каждый раз возвращался обратно.Не отпускал его сучий Север, Редания не отпускала. И дом этот — гадостные руины, изгрызанные временем и огнём, — не отпускали.
Relationships: Olgierd von Everec/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 5





	Вернуться домой

**Author's Note:**

> Заказала картинку и сама же ей вдохновилась:  
> https://twitter.com/pottyfinger/status/1344560664111624194  
> А потом ещё Оливер с Женей подключились:  
> https://twitter.com/raspizdyatel/status/1343617267494486020
> 
> Посвящение: Опоссуму, Оливеру и лучшему на свете пейрингу.  
> За перевод на старшую речь благодарю покорно Номада <3
> 
> Поздравляю всех с прошедшим (или наступающим/наступившим) Рождеством :)

Он приехал поздно.

Неживая паскудная темнота уже вытесняла с неба рябой розово-жёлтый закат, когда Геральт, оставив Плотву в хлипком сарае на заднем дворе, поднялся на высокое каменное крыльцо.

Хотел бы и раньше тут оказаться, да против собственной воли задержался в дороге.

Отбившиеся от пожжённых Нильфгаардом деревень псы, к зиме отощавшие, остервеневшие, бояться людей перестали совсем. Так что одну свору на пути из оксенфуртской корчмы Геральт вырезал, сделав небольшой крюк у занесённых снегом эльфских руин Эст Тайяр.

Истратил всего ничего: порядка дюжины арбалетных болтов, масло от зверей, да голенище левого сапога, которое одна из собак, извернувшись, прихватила зубами. Ногу Геральт сберёг: доспех не подвёл. Не сберёг только время, растраченное не из удовольствия и не из-за денег, а из-за голой ведьмачьей привычки угоманивать зло.

Впрочем, до того, что он приехал под самый закат, ему не было никакого дела.

Белая, хладная метель, от которой Геральт спешил поскорее укрыться, забиться трусливо в волчью нору, беспокоила его куда больше надвигающейся темноты. Ночь не тревожила воспоминания и фантазию, не сыпала хлопьями соль на незатянувшиеся раны. А вот зима — вполне.

_Ведьмак, что работал без корысти. Северянин, что отныне зиму терпеть не мог. Ну что за дурная бессмыслица._

С тех пор, как Она не вернулась, вся жизнь Геральта — ровная череда из ведьмачих заказов и героических подвигов — так стремительно под ледяной волной тяжести погружалась на дно, что у него кончались всякие слова для собственных оправданий. Да и оправдываться было уже не перед кем.

Йен за потерю дочери его так и не простила.

А потому, по эту сторону дверей, на заметённом снегом крыльце, в сволочном и сером вечере, у Геральта ничего, кроме зыбкой и непроглядной пустоты, не было.

Геральт ухватился за ручку двери, толкнул от себя, но та, растрескавшись сверху морозной коркой, не поддалась.

Он хмыкнул. Потоптался на месте.

_Не мог ведь уехать в самую ночь._

А может, случилось чего. Хотя с чего вдруг.

Где-то на задворках сознания проскользнула мысль вернуться в сарай за оружием. Мысль, к которой Геральт нарочно прислушиваться не стал.

Опустил взгляд под ноги себе, по сторонам оглянулся, присмотрелся к цепочке кружащих на лестнице следов: рядом с его собственными, свежими, виднелись затянутые снегом, совсем неглубокие, с утра, а то и с ночи прошлой оставленные. Тонкие... и почему-то женские.

 _Хм_.

Геральт всмотрелся вдаль, в угольные росчерки безлистных деревьев, но мысли сбивчивые свои додумать так и не успел. Развернулся к двери, потянул руку снова. Опомнился будто. Замер.

От перчаток в нос ему бил невыветрившийся запах псины и крови, в спину неприятно клевала злая метель, а в голову скреблись тоскливые мысли и невнятная тревога.

На сомнения похоже не было, скорее — на угрызение совести.

 _Гадство_.

Крепче сжав в левой, спрятанной под плащом руке бумажный свёрток, правой Геральт всё-таки в дверь постучал и почти сразу на полшага назад отступил. Потому как гулкое эхо от ударов его, прокатившись по холлу, смешавшись с паутиной и пылью, подхватило и вернуло к порогу стук неспешных шагов.

Дверь открылась легко.

Ветер, что не на шутку с самого утра бушевал, охотно створку подтолкнул, взвыл, выплеснул снег из-под ног Геральта через порог, и, будто заклинанием отозванный, мгновенно затих.

Ольгерд, в простом кунтуше тёмно-сапфирного цвета, без коллара на шее, но с неизменным вниманием в глазах, смотрел на стоящего напротив Геральта так же, как обычно разглядывал упершийся в собственную грудь клинок. С вызовом, превосходством и плохо сдерживаемым любопытством.

На коже и в вырезе рубахи у него таял принесённый вместе с Геральтом снег, а на губах блуждала неясная полуулыбка.

— Ошибся домом? — поинтересовался он, высоко вскинув неровно располовиненную шрамом бровь.

Геральт и хотел бы признать, что ошибся скорее компанией, но Ольгерд его вдруг сам же и опередил:

— Неужели грустная морда твоя настолько всех утомила, что притащиться ты можешь теперь только ко мне на порог?

— Вот значит какое оно — твоё дворянское гостеприимство, — хмуро просипел Геральт, опустил взгляд, на сапоги Ольгерда, тоже теперь припорошенные снегом, спрятал правую руку свою под колющий шерстью плащ. — Оскорбление и снисхождение.

Зря он приехал.

Каждый раз ведь говорил, что в последний, каждый раз возвращался обратно.

Не отпускал его сучий Север, Редания не отпускала. И дом этот — гадостные руины, изгрызанные временем и огнём, — не отпускали.

— Да шучу я, ведьмак, — _Он_ не отпускал. — Проходи, — Ольгерд изобразил лицом радость встречи, отошёл в сторону, рукой указал в чернеющий провал у себя за спиной.

Геральту улыбка его резанула по челюсти зубной болью.

В полузаброшенной резиденции фон Эвереков, в сыром и стылом месте, подёрнутом пеленой могильной безнадёги, Ольгерд в кунтуше своём ярком и с улыбкой фальшивой выглядел не то как шут, дающий выступление в склепе, не то как призрак, который всё никак не мог упокоиться.

Смотреть на это было странно-тоскливо, будто бы вглядываться в искривлённое преломлением света отражение на воде. В отражение, которое к бессилию своему, Геральт разбить не мог.

Он прошёл внутрь, остановился по правую руку от Ольгерда, дожидаясь, пока тот закроет за ним вход на замок.

Ну, хоть бы и сучья метель заставила его запирать, наконец, двери.

Беспокойство Геральта на этот счёт, может, было неоправданным, пусть даже надуманным, но волнение — не то чувство, от которого можно было избавиться, как от головной боли: настоем из ромашки, душицы и мяты. А может, и не волнение это было, а тревожное предчувствие чего-то дурного.

В этом ничего удивительного не было. Потому как, если всех неприятелей Ольгерда, что нажил он себе за годы раубриттёрства, поставить бок о бок, то шеренга из желающих отрезать Ольгерду фон Эвереку голову ножом, при возможности тупым или зубчатым, выстроилась бы до самой Яруги. А Ольгерд, раздражающе бесстрашный и безрассудный, делал вид, что ни о чём подобном не знал: мало того что людей своих распустил, так ещё и о найме новых не позаботился. Совсем.

Даже прислуги в резиденции не держал, жил в берлоге своей один, как медведь, и никого рядом с собой видеть не хотел.

Впрочем, надо отдать должное: старой резиденции, что бросала на близлежащие деревни тень из баек и россказней о демонах и живых мертвецах, сторонились все. До сих пор здесь над крышей не летали птицы, во двор не ступал заблудший зверь, а любопытные кметы и желающие свести счёты с Ольгердом фон Эвереком не ходили сюда и подавно. Это место — воскрешённое из пепла, сотканное из призраков прошлого; место, которое Ольгерд сам предавал не раз, — всё ещё покорно своего хозяина слушалось и защищало одним угрюмым видом от незваных гостей.

Ведьмаку до чужих прирученных монстров не было никакого дела, покуда чудовища эти его не донимали и принимали. Сам Ольгерд, совершенно в духе своём, благодарностью дому так и не отплатил, толком не обжив его даже.

Заплатил батракам, чтобы уволокли лишнее, очистили от мусора, да неумело залатали прожжённую крышу. То, что глаза мозолить могло, продал, с картин уцелевших снял пыль и оставил висеть там, где были. Сам жить остался в одной только комнате, которую ещё один прирученный монстр его кое-как за годы запустения резиденции сохранил.

В столовой Ольгерд ел за небольшим обеденным столом, спал рядом на старой софе и читал у камина книги. Геральту было бы странно видеть его охладевшим к собственному уюту и неизмеримо уставшим, если бы сам он не был таким же. Молчаливо избегающим напоминаний о прошлой жизни.

В Каэр Морхэн, как и на Скеллиге, как и в Новиград, Геральт не возвращался уже больше года.

Он проследовал за Ольгердом в столовую, бездумно шагая след в след.

Вместе с Геральтом за Ольгердом тянулся яркий шлейф из гвоздики, муската, корицы, сыра, вина и пергамента, и запахи эти только усилились, когда оба они встали у стола. Тут, у камина, после вьюги колючей было так ощутимо тепло, что у Геральта под доспехом тотчас взмокла спина.

Ольгерд, повернувшись и упершись о столешницу спиной, взглядом прошел по промокшему от снега плащу Геральта, но ничего интересного для себя не найдя, остановился на спрятанном в тени капюшона лице.

Ветер снаружи забился, завыл, голодно бросился на каменные стены. По ногам потянул холодок.

На короткое мгновение между ними повисло неуютное, волнительное какое-то молчание.

Геральт откашлялся, сбил с сапог своих комья подтаявшего снега и вытянул из-под плаща перед собой левую руку. Свёрток, обмотанный коричневой бумагой, перетянутый крест-накрест бечёвкой, выглядел опрятным, только видно было кое-где пятна от капель воды. Двусмысленности в жесте Геральта никакой не было, но Ольгерд всё равно на свёрток глаза опустил с настороженным недоверием.

— Это ещё что такое? — поинтересовался он, легко нахмурив лоб, так что бурые пятна веснушек его собрались в неглубоких морщинах.

Геральт откашлялся ещё раз.

— Увидел её у одного ростовщика в Оксенфурте. Подумал... — _о тебе_ , — что тебе будет интересно взглянуть.

Ольгерд нахмурился сильней, забрал свёрток, покрутил, примеряясь, в руке:

— Книга, — не спросил, констатировал задумчиво.

И Геральт, ощущая странную неловкость, чтобы чем-то и _зачем-то_ руки занять, стянул тогда с головы своей капюшон.

— Я не вижу тут ели, под которую могу это положить. Поэтому...

Лицо Ольгерда, с того момента, как они внутрь зашли, серьёзное, осветила насмешка, беззлобная и на контрасте с обстановкой угрюмой, щемяще-уютная.

— А-ах, — протянул он смягчившимся голосом, — так это подарок.

Геральт зацепился слухом за протяжные гласные, за реданский акцент, за нескрываемый восторг удивлённый и, продолжая стягивать с себя плащ уже полностью, поспешил из-под внимательного взгляда Ольгерда ускользнуть. Обошёл стол по кругу, сложил на свободный стул вместе с плащом и свои пропахшие кровью перчатки. Помедлил, прежде чем обернуться.

Улыбка Ольгерда с лица не ушла, только ослабла немного.

— Жаль, что мне, кроме пряного вина и сыра, предложить тебе нечего, — скорбно поделился он, положил свёрток на стол. Пальцами одной руки огладил обёртку, другой указал перед собой: — Угощайся.

Чаша для вина, по размерам больше на огромную кастрюлю похожая, была самой простой, грубо выструганной из молодой липы. На столе из многолетнего дерева, привезённого из редеющего брокилонского леса, рядом с серебряными приборами и тарелками, невзрачная и неумело сделанная, она смотрелась не иначе, как уродливым бельмом на глазу. Помимо запаха пряностей источала горячее тепло, а также пару-другую навязчивых и неловких вопросов, из тех, задавать которые Геральту было несвойственно.

Но Ольгерд и без того его мысли будто бы прочитал:

— Неподалёку живёт травница. Продаёт мне молочное и кое-что из трав. Сегодня вот привезла это.

_Так вот оно что._

Геральт приподнял крышку, дёрнул носом и правда, кроме традиционного для Редании набора специй, почувствовал тонкую смесь из запахов мелиссы, валерианы, душицы, пустырника. Обычный набор против болей в сердце и от дрянного сна.

Он помрачнел.

И чтобы от мыслей поганых отвлечься, порыскал взглядом в поисках посуды, в которую можно было вино себе налить, снова глазами наткнулся на обёрнутую в бумагу книгу.

— Не откроешь? — поинтересовался. И задумался.

Зачем спросил.

Нелепость какая.

И какое ему, право, было до этого дело.

Ольгерд вручил, казалось, из ниоткуда взятый, наполненный вином кубок Геральту, отметил, всё ещё тонко улыбаясь:

— Подарки после полуночи открывать принято.

И Геральт ему даже не кивнул. Забрал кубок молча, так же молча отпил половину его содержимого, под внимательным взглядом Ольгерда ощущая себя препарируемой мышью на столе Оксенфуртской академии.

— Что скажешь?

— Вкусно, — честно оценил Геральт, а затем, в голосе не меняясь, ляпнул: — Должно быть, ты ей нравишься.

Удивительно это было, но Ольгерд сделал вид, что шутка Геральта — несуразная и натянутая — пришлась к беседе кстати весьма.

— Может и так, — он небрежно пожал плечами, тоже себе вина до самого края налил. — Она и правда хотела зайти. Но сам знаешь, я никого сюда не пускаю.

Куда — сюда: в дом или в душу свою, Геральт уточнять не стал.

Ольгерд, в противоречие собственным словам, Геральту ни разу в приёме не отказывал. Пускал, не задавая неудобных вопросов; выслушивал, когда нужно было; когда нужно было, молчал. И какого рода это был знак с его стороны: благодарность за спасение жизни или нечто не обговариваемо большее, Геральт не знал, да и знать, признаться, не хотел. Он и прежде с трудом принять мог то, как к нему люди тянулись, а теперь, когда Геральт сделался безликой тенью самого себя, он симпатию в свою сторону принимать перестал вовсе.

Пусть даже общество Ольгерда фон Эверека — разбойника, лжеца и убийцы — не было обществом, которое необходимо заслужить.

Самого Ольгерда эта их странная односторонняя дружба не утомляла. И это несмотря на всю историю его, происхождение, кровь дворянскую и довольно скверный характер.

Ольгерда, после снятия проклятия, будто бы всегда всё устраивало.

Они лениво, ради пошлой формальности, соприкоснулись кубками и сели, где садились обычно: Ольгерд — в деревянное кресло у камина, Геральт — чуть позади, у стола.

Стул, на котором он сидел каждый раз, стоял ровно также, как сам Геральт его отставил впервые ещё с полгода назад: на одной линии с креслом Ольгерда, так, чтобы было видно лицо в отсвете камина и руку, в которой тот обычно держал кубок, реже — пахнущую черносливом трубку.

Сделав по глотку, они уставились в огонь. И замолчали.

Обстоятельно и надолго.

Геральт молчанию этому не противился. Несмотря на то, что приезжал он сюда, чтобы не слушать и не слышать собственный голос в голове, ему было чем каждый раз себя в тишине этой занять...

Всё потому что Ольгерд фон Эверек в мрачной резиденции, в мучительном горе своём был так чертовски красив, что взгляд от него отвести временами было попросту невозможно.

Люди обожали истории про самозабвенную тоску в глазах, про разбитые сердца, про пустоту и отчаяние. Страшное таинство угасания чужой жизни, изувеченной человеческой души манило и будоражило, но Геральт по натуре своей падальщиком не был, его такие истории не привлекали, и не привлекли бы, даже если у него внутри нашлась неожиданно горстка сил на сочувствие.

Да вот только Ольгерд не угасал. Он горел, как объятый пламенем дворец, медленно, основательно, завораживающе ярко. Геральт не ценитель красоты и уж тем более не ценитель искусства, но даже ему не залюбоваться зрелищем этим было бы тяжело.

Ольгерду он в некотором смысле завидовал.

Потому что в то время, как сам Геральт медитативно и бездумно искал существованию своему паршивому конец, Ольгерд нуждался в прощении, которое получить не мог. Это придавало ему какого-то возвышенного, утончённого благородства, и Геральт от оттенков и полутонов человеческой натуры далёкий, всё равно к такому Ольгерду тянулся, как тянется на запах чужой крови упырь.

Это было странно. Вероятно, неправильно.

Но Геральт отказать себе в удовольствии таком не мог. Поэтому он пил. Молча. И так же молча смотрел. Слушая треск дров в камине, ветра за стеной, дождя, а теперь вот, столько времени спустя, и сухой йульской метели.

До полуночи оставалось не больше часа, когда Ольгерд, к тому моменту давно осушивший уже и оставивший на пол третий по счёту кубок, в тишину заметил:

— Не лучшую ты себе компанию для празднования выбрал.

Геральт чуть подался на стуле вперёд:

— Я не за праздничным настроением приехал.

И замолчал.

Ольгерд поднялся на ноги, вытянул из корзины для дров крепкое, широкое полено, уставился в камин, за долгие часы тишины превратившийся в груду углей, по которым теперь рыжей с синим отблеском змеёй, скользил слабый и неуверенный огонёк.

— Так зачем тогда?

Голос Ольгерда, удивительно с местом этим и пустотой внутри Геральта резонирующий, успокаивал, невзирая на неудобные, опасные даже вопросы: стоило только бдительность потерять, позволить себе увлечься — и все секреты и мысли полились бы наружу, как молоко из опрокинутой кадки.

Даже те мысли, которые Геральт сам для себя сформулировать пока не успел.

Геральту вспомнилось вдруг, как он слышал когда-то о людях, живущих в Зеррикании, умельцах, что заговаривать и приручать могли диких мустангов, без приворотов и магических знаков наподобие Аксия. Людей этих звали заклинателями лошадей и было их на всю страну не больше пяти человек.

Кто знал, быть может, Ольгерду стоило попробовать свои силы в новом для него ремесле.

Геральт одёрнул себя и магию момента рассеял нарочно:

— Говорят, плохая примета встречать Йуле в одиночестве.

— Ба, ты сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, как я погляжу. Чтобы ведьмак — и приверженец мужицких обычаев. Отличная шутка, — улыбаться Ольгерд и не подумал.

Покрутил в руках полено, от горячего воздуха иссушенное до самой сердцевины, постучал рукой, и тогда на пол, прямо под сапоги ему, выпал крупный жук-дровосек. Всплеснул важно усами, блеснул бронзовым, с изумрудным переливом боком и неспешно пополз прочь, по-хозяйски зарываясь в кипу дров.

Ольгерд бросил дерево в камин, выровнялся, повернулся лицом. Пламя за его спиной затрещало, голодно вспыхнуло, а вместе с ним загорелся и обычный внимательный интерес в дымчато-серых глазах:

— Может, ещё в какие приметы веришь? Например, с кем Йуле встретишь, с тем год грядущий и проведёшь?

Слова эти, вместе с улыбкой развязной и прищуром хитрым, превратили бодрые мысли Геральта в холодный скеллигский студень.

Если бы он знал Ольгерда хуже и если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства, то Геральт подумал бы, что тот неприкрыто с ним флиртовал.

_А что у них, собственно, были за обстоятельства?_

— Это ковирское поверье. Я рос в Каэдвене, а большую часть жизни провёл в Темерии, — сказал Геральт уклончиво.

И плохо, что над ответом дольше не подумал, потому как сам только подчеркнул лишний раз, что притащился всё равно зачем-то именно сюда, в треклятую обманчиво-родную Реданию. В место, которое он раньше терпеть не мог.

Ольгерд вскинул насмешливо бровь. Тоже об этом подумал. Но вместо того, чтобы кольнуть Геральта в подставленный для удара бок неудобным вопросом, дал ему ненадолго поблажку:

— Так и знал, что ривийская кличка твоя — пустой звук и попытка зарекомендовать себя перед кметами. Ай, впрочем, без разницы, справедливости ради, Йуле так вообще изначально праздник эльфский, — отметил и почесал задумчиво розоватую полосу неровного шрама на шее.

Ту самую, что Геральт оставил ему.

Ту самую, при взгляде на которую Геральт каждый раз ощущал фантомную тяжесть на горле своём.

— Маешься значит опять. Белый волк, что в зимнюю ночь не может ни добычи, ни стаи себе найти, ни издохнуть, как полагается, — Ольгерд, имитируя сочувствие, кругом и насквозь фальшивое, также притворно-горестно вздохнул.

Геральт на это только дёрнул неопределённо уголком губ. Возразить ему было нечего.

Он проследил за тем, как Ольгерд опустился обратно в кресло, вытянул перед собой ноги, как выждал немного. Лицо Ольгерда утопало в глубокой тёмно-синей тени, на Геральта он больше не смотрел, только в огонь.

Так они промолчали ещё не меньше минуты, слушая, как трещал камин и пел ветер. Как уходил самый короткий в этом году день.

Затем Ольгерд вдруг заговорил:

— У моего отца был пёс. Косматый чёрный кобель с махакамского пони ростом. Отец звал его Вепрь, и какие бы тяжёлые времена у семьи не были, пёс жрал оленину, красную рыбу и перепелов. Сучье отребье слушалось только отца и ненавидело каждого жильца в этом доме, — Ольгерд коротко обвел рукою вокруг себя. — Никого не терпел, зубами клацал на прислугу, на мать, меня ближе, чем на две вытянутых руки, к себе не подпускал. Однажды даже бросился на брата. Витольду было тогда не больше двенадцати, а шрам от укуса, — Ольгерд лениво указал пальцами себе на левое бедро, — он проносил до самой своей смерти.

Геральт задумчиво погладил серебряный бок кубка, который от нескольких порций вина прогреться за весь вечер так и не смог, нахмурив брови спросил:

— Почему твой отец от пса не избавился?

— Мать просила его, не единожды. Всё бестолку, — Ольгерд покачал головой, прикрыл блестящие от огненных вспышек глаза. — Для фон Эвереков на оскорбление или опасность убийством ответить — дело чести, если не принципа. Передалось по крови всему роду. Всем, ведьмак... Кроме моего отца. Немногие понимали это, но он был гуманистом, коих поискать. Ничего важнее чужой жизни для Богумила фон Эверека в этом мире не было. А Вепрю попросту посчастливилось как-то бесценную жизнь его от волков спасти. Вот отец псине стервозной тем же и отвечал.

Геральт допил вино, уставился в дно опустевшего кубка, тяжело и медленно выдохнул.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

Ольгерд усмехнулся.

— Когда отца не стало Вепрь перестал жрать, пить. Вскоре ходить перестал тоже. Лежал в будке с утра до ночи вялым чучелом, ко всему в этом мире безразличный. Даже головы́ не поднимал. — Пальцы Ольгерда, на той руке, что была к Геральту ближе, скользнули по подлокотнику кресла, тихо и коротко постучали. — Скверное зрелище, я тебе скажу — смотреть на то, как такая сильная и преданная тварь хиреет прямо у тебя на глазах. Всем тяжело смотреть тогда было. Витольд, как самый младший в семье, больше других Вепря боялся, и то приходил к псу, умолял есть, по голове гладил, за ухом трепал. А кобель настолько ослаб, что рычать на ласкающую руку больше не мог.

Геральт сильно провёл по лицу свободной рукою, надавил пальцами на закрытые веки.

И зачем только спросил.

— Пёс сдох. И недели после погребения отца не прожил, — равнодушно закончил Ольгерд, пригладил усы, опустил руку свою на подлокотник кресла.

Заскользил ладонью.

Будто бы знал, что Геральт смотрел. Будто бы нарочно гипнотизировал.

А может, и удерживал рядом тоже нарочно...

Геральт мотнул головой. Зацепился взглядом за картину над камином, за подсвечник пустой, за шерстяной ковёр на полу. За оранжевые языки пламени, отливающие алым блеском чешуи горных виверн. Но что тот огонь, когда рядом Ольгерд сидел. Спокойный, властный, горящий так ярко, что видно было, наверное, и с закрытыми глазами.

Геральт проверять, правда ли это, не стал. Мрачно напомнил только:

— На вопрос ты так и не ответил.

И снова на стену сопротивления наткнулся.

— Ты на мой не ответил тоже, ведьмак, — рука Ольгерда ненадолго в беге приостановилась, затем заново непредсказуемый путь свой продолжила. — Зачем приехал опять? Неужели всё ещё хочешь утешение рядом со мною найти?

Геральт сложил руки на груди, безразлично отрезал:

— Нет.

Он многие вещи делал теперь безразлично: говорил, брал заказы, жил.

Не мог безразлично только на пальцы Ольгерда смотреть. Пальцы, что снова и снова оглаживали подлокотник, скользили по рассохшимся трещинам и неглубоким царапинам. Пальцы, перстни на которых заточили в себе искры каминного пламени, как силки заточали дикого зверя.

Геральт, болван, так и не понял, когда именно в ловушку эту вступил.

— Тогда зачем приезжать продолжаешь? За советом? Беседой? — Ольгерд опёрся на спинку кресла, не повернув головы, также с закрытыми глазами добавил: — Или, может, _теплом_?

Тишина, которая заполнила комнату в этот раз была осязаемой. Она Геральту будто на пробу кости прощупывала, дышала в напряжённую холку. Беспокоила страшно.

Рыжие ресницы Ольгерда дрогнули, губы растянулись в усмешке:

— Thaesse est aen mess a'efen miren*, — старшая речь его была хороша, почти идеальна.

 _Волнительна_.

И Геральт сам не заметил, как взгляд сместил с рук Ольгерда на его легко улыбающийся рот.

— Я не знаю эльфского, — второй раз за ночь соврал он.

И второй раз пожалел, что не остался ночевать в корчме. В комнате, где было холодно, как в мертвецкой, а по ночам мешали спать поселившиеся под половицами мыши. Но зато там в душу без приглашения никто расспросами своими не лез.

— Ай, — отмахнувшись от возражения так, будто он разом в Геральте разочаровался, Ольгерд негромко фыркнул, — никогда не поверю в это, — несильно руками всплеснул. — Тогда будет тебе, ведьмак, другой сложный вопрос. Ты не думал, что лучше сдохнуть, чем жить вот так?

Ничего с ним не сделаешь, хоть рот кляпом заткни. Опять, бесовское отродье, анатомический театр из чужих внутренностей собирался устроить. И где он на шкуру ведьмачью такой проницательный выискался?

— Через силу? — попытался отшутиться Геральт.

— В доме, двери в котором ты открывать не хочешь.

— У меня нет больше дома, Ольгерд, — сделал вид, что не понял, всё без толку.

Геральт сглотнул малоприятный вкус этих слов: тяжёлых и маслянистых. Между рёбер, вместе с вьюгой на улице, у него гадко заныло.

Вечер с каждым сказанным Ольгердом словом становился всё хуже, всё пакостней, молчание всё неуютней. А оборону держать было всё чертовски сложней.

Да стало только херовей в разы, когда Ольгерд разомкнул вдруг веки, повернул к Геральту голову, заметил ровно:

— Но ты приходишь ко мне.

И Геральт удивился тому, какими светлыми оказались его глаза. Серыми, почти белоснежными, как выцветшее небо в далёком Офире.

— В Йуле, ведьмак. В главный праздник в году, в день исполнения самых заветных желаний. Тебя однозначно ждут в местах уютней этого, — Ольгерд кивнул себе за спину, в непроницаемую черноту, на фоне которой он смотрелся приклеенным, нарисованным яркими красками. — Ждут друзья наверняка получше меня. А ты так целенаправленно отталкиваешь тех, кто тянет к тебе руку помощи — удивительная в наше время привилегия, дружище... Уж мне ли не знать.

_Хватит с него. В пустую только время потратил._

Геральт поднялся, отставил кубок на стол, бедром налетел на приставленный стул. Зашумело.

Опять бежал. Из пожара да в ненавистную всем сердцем метель.

— Ты прав. Мне есть, куда поехать ещё, — раздражённость свою он и не думал скрывать.

Другое дело — сколь невыразительным могло быть ведьмачье раздражение: Ольгерд едва ли на перемену в его настроении внимание обратил. А может, намеренно только притворился искусно.

— Славно! — сказал он громко, почти радостно, ловко двумя пальцами подхватил с пола свой кубок. — Давай только выпьем напоследок, чтобы ничего херового с персоной твоей в дороге не приключилось, — между делом добавил: — Раз ты такой уж сегодня любитель народных примет.

 _Выёбывался_.

Ничего, это в нём Геральту всегда стерпеть удавалось. Он отнял руку свою от плаща, к которому дошёл и потянуться успел, согласился неохотно:

— Ладно.

Дождался, пока Ольгерд вернулся к столу. Пока поравнялся и забрал геральтов кубок, чтобы наполнить его пряным вином до самого верха.

— Ты знал, что традиция выпивать «прощальную» рюмку пришла к нам из Офира?

Геральт, с подсознательной готовностью момент этот в памяти своей сохранить, настороженно за жестом Ольгерда проследил, безучастно буркнул:

— Нет.

— Но, я думаю ты знаешь зато, что Офир — дом для великого множества разных народов, а значит, без гражданских войн, с бурными примирениями после, в истории его не обошлось. Потому и встреча за одним столом двух заклятых врагов никогда не была для офирцев большой редкостью, — Ольгерд поднял оба кубка, подошёл к Геральту на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Во избежание горьких последствий и ситуаций двусмысленных, офирцы придумали особый ритуал, который смог доказывать чистоту намерений собравшихся за трапезой людей. Дословно на всеобщий название этого ритуала переводится как «братство».

Геральт молча принял от Ольгерда кубок, тоже быстро вовнутрь заглянул в поисках своего кривого отражения, да в темноте вязкой не разглядел.

— Северяне обряд упростили до смехотворного, оставив только спиртное и переплетённые в локтях руки. — Ольгерд медленно и шумно выдохнул, ощупал лицо Геральта взглядом, а затем, после паузы выразительной, спокойно монолог свой продолжил: — Офирцы же главным считали и считают по сей день три условия. Первое: в кубки должно быть налито непременно вино, по офирским верованиям — кровь богов. Второе: визуальный контакт во время его испития. И последнее: прикосновение губами к губам после. Так ты с названым братом своим под надзором богов демонстрируешь, что души ваши и тела теперь единое целое.

Геральт сглотнул.

Он готов был поклясться, что метель, бушующая с самого утра, почти затихла в тот самый момент, когда Ольгерд закончил свой незамысловатый экскурс в историю дальнего Юга. Когда в глазах его заплясала неповторимая нахальная весёлость.

И откровенный мальчишеский вызов.

— Догадываюсь, почему обычай у нас не прижился в его первозданном виде, — проговорил Геральт, сдерживая навязчивое желание от такого Ольгерда на шаг, а то и на два отдалиться.

— Правда твоя, водку у нас ценят куда больше вина, — согласился Ольгерд. — Думаю, потому что смелости придаёт быстрей. Северяне — робкий народ, никогда не замечал этого? Куда ни взгляни предрассудки у нас и мелочная суеверность. Примитивное существование с оглядкой на собственные страхи.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём ты...

Ольгерд, улыбаясь едва-едва, покивал:

— Ну конечно же нет. — Подскользнул рукою под руку Геральта, задевая походя кубком, и Геральту, даже в плотной стёганой коже ведьмачьего доспеха, от прикосновения этого, сделалось не по себе.

Потому как касания серебра он кожей своей не заметил, а вот тёплые пальцы Ольгерда — вполне ощутил.

— Твоё здоровье, Геральт, — сказал Ольгерд, для удобства подвинулся ближе и, не прекращая пепельными глазами смотреть, из кубка своего принялся пить.

Геральт с неловким запозданием жест этот повторил.

_Тоже совершенно зря._

Ведь от присутствия Ольгерда рядом, так близко, у него раскалился докрасна под пальцами кубок, у кожи зашевелился воздух.

А сам Ольгерд наблюдал за этим внимательно, пытливым взглядом палача, которому посчастливилось полюбить свою работу. Знал, через что Геральт проходит, а может, тоже зрелище это в сознании своём хотел сохранить.

Геральт взгляд его удерживал без смущения и без усилия, но с каждым новым глотком, ему казалось, что пить становилось всё горче, всё тяжелей, будто не вино они пили, а железо, что стыло бруском цельным прямо во рту. Оттого, чтобы дух перевести, Геральт на короткое мгновение всё-таки глазами соскользнул ниже. На шрам на шее Ольгерда засмотрелся.

На уродливый нестираемый след, что так был похож теперь на собачий ошейник…

Вина оставалось в кубке на три небольших глотка, не больше, когда Геральта вдруг догнало и пронзило осознание того, что он ошибся сразу в нескольких вещах.

Первая — на первый взгляд не такая и очевидная — это то, что в истории про пса, сдохшего от тоски, Ольгерд говорил совсем не про Геральта. А про себя самого.

Геральт понял это, когда высмотрел в Ольгерде не только молчаливое преимущество и увлеченность их странной игрой, но и мерцающий фантом удовольствия от близости подобного рода. Волнительную, дрожащую горячей натянутой нитью привязанность обоюдную.

Вторая — куда более от глаз посторонних укрытая — та, что сам Геральт, зажатый и собранный, был не умнее чёртового жука-дровосека, что жил в кипе дров у камина. Покуда все собратья его улеглись уже спать и ждали в забвенье сладком приближения весны, Геральт покоя себе не давал, нашёл место, в котором тепла достаточно, чтобы существование его оставалось сколько-нибудь выносимым, и, балансируя каждый день между жизнью и смертью, он ждал.

 _Чего_?

Да пусть бы, сука, и _его_.

Кубок Геральта опустел, голова потяжелела, как камень, в висках зашумело в такт с отрывистым пульсом. Ольгерд смотрел совсем немного снизу вверх, всё ещё ухмыляясь... Нет, улыбаясь тепло и до спазма в щеках заразительно.

— Я думал, ты хоть и северянин, но всё-таки из другого теста сделан, ведьмак.

— Из дрожжевого? — несуразно отшутился Геральт.

Сглотнул загустевшую слюну, снова в глаза Ольгерда посмотрел.

С места не сдвинулся, но оказался неуловимо ближе. Поэтому и дыхание Ольгерда, этот выдох его, щекотливое «Хах», пришлись Геральту куда-то в заросший щетиной подбородок. Вместе со словами, которые крапивой жгучей лицо обожгли:

— Не из трусливого.

Всё бы ему загадки да иносказания. Кем только себя возомнил.

Геральт набрал в лёгкие пряный праздничный воздух, так что рёбра протестующе затрещали. Был бы хоть сколько-нибудь верующим, наверняка бы в тот момент взмолился богам.

Гадкий ход это был с Ольгерда стороны, почти что нечестный, потому что он Геральта не стесняясь и не скрываясь провоцировал.

Геральт видел это. И с профессиональной привычкой давлению любому противиться, порывался всё ещё из ловушки этой вырваться, хоть бы и лапу себе откусив.

— Я страха не чувствую, — проговорил он отрывисто. — Ничего больше не чувствую.

— В это я тоже никогда не поверю, — возразил Ольгерд дразняще-хрипло. — Я был на твоём месте, Геральт. И знаю, что, даже когда чувств никаких не остаётся, вот тут, — он поднял вдруг свободную руку свою, указательным пальцем прикоснулся сначала к груди Геральта, затем к виску с выступившей от напряжения веной: — И вот тут. Всё равно для _желаний_ место найдётся.

Опять свою магию плёл, опять заговаривал.

И заговор свой, ублюдок, всё-таки наложил.

Геральт только и смог, что вымучить из себя два слова всего:

— Холера, Ольгерд...

Шёпотом. Да зубы сцепить, так что скрипнуло в унисон с поленом в камине; вместе с капканом, что на шее окончательно и бесповоротно сомкнулся прямо поверх расставленных хитроумных петель и опасных ловушек.

_Ну теперь уж точно не выпустит._

Желания у Геральта действительно были. Как и полагается, три.

Сдохнуть в грядущем новом году, наконец, быстрой безболезненной смертью.

Успеть сбагрить Плотву в добрые руки.

И Ольгерду, ни на что невзирая, поддаться.

Когда пальцы Ольгерда — пять раскалённых до жара щепок — с виска Геральта мягко и будто бы само собой сместились ему на затылок, Геральт, за неимением в этот момент выбора лучше, решился последнее из трёх своих непутёвых желаний осуществить. Не расцепляя локтей, ухватил левой рукой отворот кунтуша, рванул на себя, выдох сделать забыв.

А Ольгерд, мерзавец, даже тут опередить успел.

Руку выпутал, кубок свой не глядя отставил, потянулся вперёд и вверх. Сначала, как и обычай чёртов обязывал, целомудренно вжался губами Геральту в губы, а затем, совершенно бесстыже, взгляда шаловливого не пряча, улыбающийся рот свой приоткрыл.

Геральту ничего не оставалось больше. Только приглашение Ольгерда принять.

А ещё глаза усилием воли закрыть. Чтобы не видеть того, как Ольгерд — пряное вино, самолюбование и щемящее отчаяние — в руках у него упоительно и совершенно искренне засветился. Но не от пожара, в котором каждый день до этого момента горел, а от ликования.

_Получил, что хотел, сучья кровь._

Так люди нормальные не целовались: с такой силой, со злостью такой; цепляясь друг за друга до ломоты и боли в суставах; без предпосылок однозначных и без вслух проговоренных причин. Геральту странно было целовать мужчину, уж тем более странно целовать было Ольгерда: сильного, с хваткой грубой, с неприятно колющей подбородок косматой бородой. Непривычно, неловко и до жжения в сердце волнительно...

_Что они делали. Что они делали, чёрт возьми._

...но в тоже время вдруг с высоты Синих Гор наплевать.

Потому что Ольгерд не просто в ответ целовал. Но позволял себя в стол спиною вжимать, нетерпеливо кубок Геральта в сторону отбросил, так что зазвенело на всю комнату. Первый на памяти Геральта раз выругался столь грязно и несдержанно, когда от их столкновения чаша, и без того на один бок перекошенная, завалилась, и вино, пахнущее лесом и йуле, полилось всюду: на посуду, ковёр с половицами, Ольгерду на кунтуш и на ладонь, которой он упирался в стол, пока другой всё ещё Геральту волосы на затылке держал.

И стоило только в дело вмешаться вину, близость их тотчас стала развязной, неряшливой, тягучей, как горячая карамель, и такой же обжигающе-липкой. Будто обоим было не больше тридцати лет на двоих, и не было никакого дела до того, что случится после.

Геральт не хотел всего этого.

Не хотел ладонь на шею Ольгерду ставить, давить большим пальцем, шрам походя гладить, извиняясь как будто. Не хотел другую руку на бок опускать и, под чёрный атлас кушака скользнув, тянуть не хотел тоже. А может, как и весь этот вечер скверный, как и все полгода последних до этого, только _думал_ , что не хотел.

Ведь собственное тело, в противоречие мыслям сбивчивым, реагировало на вседозволенность охотно и весьма недвусмысленно.

В то время как Ольгерд, ненавистный и притягательный, напряжения не облегчал, за демонстративной смелостью своей желание не старался скрывать: сжимал пальцы крепче, пускал в ход язык, неприкрытым возбуждением, выступившим ниже пояса, в бёдра Геральта вжимался. Их поцелуй длился ещё секунду, не больше, когда кунтуш Ольгерда с его плеча соскользнул и стёк по спине; изгвазданный, от вина отяжелевший, упал прямо в ноги. И Геральт отстранённо удивился тогда. Но только тому, что сам его, похоже, стянул, а как — не запомнил. Хотя пальцы и чувствовали ещё на себе щекотное тепло тяжёлой ткани, блестящей глубоким синим оперением зерриканского дрозда.

Диковинной птицей был Ольгерд фон Эверек, и неосторожный ведьмак, в попытке птицей этой полюбоваться, в тёмную чащу леса так глубоко забрёл, что сам добычей сделался. У цепких пальцев, ухмылки развязной и страсти такой, которой не чувствовал, наверное, с десяток грёбаных лет. Так, что до самых костей пробирало. Так, что хотелось назло и в нравоучение не только удовольствие, но и боль причинить.

Не столько они выпили, чтобы не помня себя лобзаться до ссадин на губах, чтобы давить что есть силы, чтобы сопеть, на дрожащие хрипы срываясь. Но вот он Ольгерд, в белоснежной рубахе, с шеей и грудью под поцелуи и касанья подставленный, а вот Геральт, приземлённой и животной похотью ослеплённый, готовность чужую к невинным и ненужным ласкам проигнорировал напрочь.

Гораздо важней и сподручней оказалось Ольгерда к себе спиной развернуть, рывком подтолкнуть к столу, прижаться всем телом и пальцами к штанам его опуститься. В спешке, будто с опасением момент упустить и остаться наедине с отказом, молчанием и догнавшим обоих благоразумием, Геральт нетерпеливо потянул вниз. Толком дотронуться ещё не успел, когда Ольгерд вдруг отвёл руку свою назад, запястье перехватил, пачкая сладким вином. Сказал:

— Трахнуть не позволю, — твёрдым голосом, который возражения не терпел.

Геральт возражать и не думал. Кивнул, упершись лбом Ольгерду между лопаток, подождал, пока хватку разожмёт и вернётся ладонями в стол. А затем обхватил его, не мешкая сжал и рукою задвигал. Медленно, но сильно и резко, так, что Ольгерд под первыми взмахами запястья его зарычал, спиной вверх протестующе вскинулся.

Геральт, переполненный злостью, вожделением задушенный, останавливаться и смягчаться поначалу не думал — пусть бы мерзавец подстраивался. Но Ольгерд до того выразительно под ним от колкой боли сипел, мелко вздрагивал, что поддаться всё же пришлось.

Остановившись, одной рукой упёршись ему в спину, Геральт на пальцы другой быстро сплюнул, затем также поспешно обратно руку вернул.

Провёл раз, ещё. И этого хватило с лихвой. Всего-то пара коротких мгновений превратили недовольное, хмурое взаимораздражение в воспалённое вожделение, а возмущённое рычание Ольгерда — в его же чувственные довольные хрипы.

Паскудство какое. Уж лучше бы ругался да протестовал до последнего.

Ведь единственного, кого теперь эта близость пытала, так самого Геральта. Беспощадно. И скотски.

Ольгерд же был себе неизменен — ему до переживаний чужих едва ли было хоть какое-то дело. В руках у Геральта тяжёлый, горячий, и чуть влажный, как пропитавшийся волной и разгорячённый солнцем песок, он на ласку отзывался охотно. В руку толкался, дышал неровно и бесконечное количество раз ладонями в вине по столу оскальзывался в попытке для себя удобную позу найти. То выравнивая руки, то в локте сгибая, окрашивая каждым движением рубаху свою в крупные вишнёво-фиолетовые пятна. Так грязно, так несдержанно, так не по-дворянски совсем.

Геральту, взмокшему, рядом с таким Ольгердом было невыносимо тесно. В штанах, в голове, в груди. Он старался не слушать, не смотреть, запястьем двигал быстрее, подгоняя, а сам дышать мог через раз.

Когда Ольгерд, опустившись ниже, склонив к столешнице голову, для удобства подался назад, бёдрами в бёдра вплотную вжимаясь, ненарочно — в это верить хотелось обоим — касанием дразня. Тогда настала очередь Геральта сквозь зубы без слов обозлиться. Он зарычал, в бок Ольгерда свободной рукой ухватился, раздражённо оттолкнул от себя обратно на стол, так что сам запястьем ударился и с наращиваемого темпа ненадолго сбился.

Ольгерд сопротивляться не стал. И на выходку Геральта ровно, неслышно почти, в натянутую гладь пролитого вина рассмеялся.

Геральту по-хорошему бы озлобиться на это сильней, но как можно было... Ведь в смехе Ольгерда помимо высокомерия обоим уже осточертевшего, рассыпалось тёплыми вспышками столько непрошеной нежности, что Геральту стало от неё ещё жарче, ещё до боли тесней.

_За что ему всё это… право слово, за что._

Быть может, и понятно за что, не понятно только, почему непременно _от него_.

Не прекращая Ольгерда одной рукой за поясницу удерживать, другой — наскоро ласкать, Геральт, сделав ещё одно усилие над собой, от него отстранился. По сторонам затуманенным от возбуждения взглядом заскользил, цепляясь за выступающие детали в комнате, как за единственный свой шанс сохранения рассудка. Всё для того, чтобы не смотреть на пальцы Ольгерда, на этот раз липкие, мокрые и красные от вина, сжимающие край подрагивающего от тяжести тел стола, пальцы скребущие, перстнями разрывающие мокрую гладь, которая под касанием их расходилась неглубокими волнами-бороздами.

Не думать бы только о том, как эти пальцы скользнуть могли Геральту под броню, загрубевшие линии шрамов огладить, надавить, свежих синяков добавляя, затем сегодняшнюю бескорыстную близость вернуть, а лучше сразу в троекратном количестве. _Не думать, не думать_ , да вот как не думать об этом, Геральт не знал.

Попытался чашу вина глазами отыскать, но не смог. Покосился в сторону камина, на кресло Ольгерда с гладкими ручками из ядовитого тиса сделанными. От навязанного жаркого воспоминания про себя выругался, мерцающие угли в топке разглядел, затем вскинул голову и, к недовольству своему, по позолоченной рамке взглядом пройдясь, в надкаминную картину глазами ударился.

С тёмного полотна Геральту отстранённо и по-женски деликатно улыбалась покойная Ирис фон Эверек.

Руки её были покорно сложены на чёрно-золотистом бархате пышной юбки, а во взгляде таилось такое мягкое и непостижимое Геральту смирение, что его тотчас зябким стыдом за самого себя пробрало.

Он сам не заметил, как, растерянный и будто бы даже смущённый, нахмурился, рукой двигать тотчас перестал. Отвести не успел в сторону только.

И Ольгерд, собственным желанием поглощённый, ошибочно принял заминку его как побуждение к действиям.

Обхватил пальцы Геральта, сдавил, сделал два коротких толчка и, едва различимо с метелью в унисон всхлипнув, излился прямо на свернувшийся на полу кунтуш...

А потом всё растворилось в вибрирующей от напряжения тишине.

Геральт собственное возбуждение сморгнул, как мучительный влажный сон. Вместе с тревогой, что в сердце выла, как ветер в ущелье. Вместе с безбрежной и гнетущей его долгие месяцы до этого пустотой.

Взгляд от портрета отвёл. Но только когда Ольгерд выровнялся и, рутинно на себе штаны поправляя, в сторону на пять шагов отошёл.

— Промокла, — сказал он обыденным тоном, дёрнул вбок головой, и Геральт за кивком его проследил совершенно бездумно.

Обёрточная бумага подаренную книгу от красного вина не уберегла. Вздулась, посинела, стала похожа на кожу, покрытую трупными пятнами. Выглядела безвозвратно испорченной.

— Что хоть за книга была? — спросил Ольгерд. Так, словно ничего между ним и Геральтом не произошло.

Будто не стоял в измятой рубахе, весь испачканный вином и растрёпанный. Будто не лежал у них в ногах кунтуш — дорогой и опрятный прежде, теперь похожий на груду тряпья из-за пятен вина и семени.

Будто ни симпатии, ни привязанности между ним с Геральтом не было. Ничего, кроме внезапного помутнения рассудка и простой человеческой слабости, горькой тоски по близости и теплу в холодную зимнюю ночь.

Может, оно бы и к лучшему, но сердце Ольгерда, теперь не из твёрдого камня, а из плоти и крови сделанное, больше обмануть ведьмачий слух не могло. Частый и сбивчивый ритм выдавал и взбудораженность, и волнение лёгкое, и даже тонкий налёт чуждого этому человеку смущения.

В жёлтые ведьмачьи глаза Ольгерд не смотрел.

— Какая разница теперь, — буркнул Геральт. Сосредоточенным взглядом поскрёб Ольгерду между бровей, между раскрасневшихся губ с мелкими белёсыми трещинами.

Думать о том, что он только что распробовал каждую на вкус и сам добавил новых, было всё ещё очень странно, но по необъяснимой причине не неправильно.

Кажется, Геральт со знанием этим готов был смириться.

И _жить_.

— Эх, ведьмак. Иногда я думаю, что постараешься — на всём свете не сыщешь бирюка больше твоего, — показательно расслабленно протянул Ольгерд, потянулся к измученному подарку своёму, дёрнул за размокший и хлипкий край бумаги, но та, будто бы сопротивляясь, напополам разошлась, только сильней к книжной обложке прилипла. Ольгерд нахмурился, зарычал разочарованно, но раздражающую весёлость свою между вдохами не растерял. — Мы без малого полгода знакомы, а я до сих пор не знаю, возможно ли тебя хоть чем-нибудь рассмешить. Тебе не кажется это странным?

Геральт смотрел, как Ольгерд демонстративно и, в обстоятельствах этих абсолютно некстати, старался освободить книгу от налипшей бумаги, словно на свете ничего для него не было важней.

Смотрел и поверить не мог в то, что произошедшее меньше минуты назад Ольгерду как раз странным и не казалось.

Это почему-то Геральта раззадорило.

Он вряд ли о последствиях думал, когда, вытерев ладонь о собственный плащ, что под руку попался, к Ольгерду подошёл. Не близко, на половину вытянутой руки. Рассмотрел его волосы, что растрепались и на самых кончиках завились, побурев от вина. Щёки всё ещё от возбуждения румяные. Ресницы слипшиеся. Покатал по нёбу волнительный вкус чужого присутствия.

— Ты прав, — сказал, скрестив руки на груди. — Я солгал насчёт собственных чувств.

Ольгерд повернул к нему голову, насмешкой дьявольских глаз губы уколол:

— Да я уж это заметил.

Помолчали, прислушиваясь. К себе, к мыслям, к назревающим переменам. Вязнуть в середине этой недосказанности поганой не хотелось обоим, но и дальше идти было смутно тревожно. Ощущения были волнительные, будто вот-вот должно было случиться что-то непоправимое. Хотя, казалось бы, ну что ещё.

Первым в прорубь с этой ледяной водой ступить решился Геральт.

Переступил с ноги на ногу, спросил прямо в лоб:

— И что делать с этим намерен?

— С этим? — переспросил Ольгерд непонимающе. — То есть _с тобой_? — Рассмеялся, покачал головой, смял не глядя в руке поддавшиеся наконец обрывки бумаги, отбросил на стол и задумался. Но совсем ненадолго. — Для начала попрошу тебя разгрести бардак, который ты здесь учинил. Схожу переодеться и принести из погреба бутылку красного сухого. А потом мы сядем, и ты этот вопрос задашь мне ещё раз.

_Вот ведь зараза._

Всё получил. И жизнь, и спасение, и удовольствие, и компанию, и самого Геральта со всеми костями до последней тоже присвоил, привадил, как всякого своего ручного монстра. И всё равно торговался. Всё было мало и ничему история с О`Димом его не научила.

Ольгерд безрадостное молчание Геральта принял за неозвученный отказ:

— Или я могу закрыть за тобой дверь. Насколько я помню, ты собирался уехать. — Он сделал неопределённый, совершенно ольгердовский жест в сторону коридора и так и остался выжидать, изогнув рыжими дугами брови, опустив подбородок к груди.

К тому, что Геральт уедет, Ольгерд был безоговорочно готов.

Геральт вздохнул. Постучал пальцами.

Действительно ему отказал. _Вынужден был_.

— Я не уеду.

Ладонь Ольгерда, лежавшая на книжной обложке, тогда чуть сжалась, а зрачки его глаз заметно расширились. Ведь у слов Геральта было эхо, которое Ольгерд безошибочно в молчании красноречивом учуял.

_Не в эту зиму._

Неозвученные и важные слова, на которые у обоих желания не было, но было так много мотивов.

Это эхо, откровенное признание, Геральт сам же рассеял, когда взгляд с лица Ольгерда ниже опустил.

— Тебе к лицу этот цвет, — не задумываясь, некстати отметил он, кивнув на испачканную рубаху.

— Спасибо. А тебе к лицу смелость.

Всё никак угомониться не мог.

Продемонстрировал за улыбкой ряд крепких зубов и, потеряв к сбитому с толку Геральту интерес, повернулся боком к нему, всмотрелся в освобождённую от обёртки книгу.

Толстую, от влаги от первой до последней страницы распухшую, но сохранившую название, которое читалось без особых усилий на обложке из чёрной, с золотистым тиснением, кожи.

— Том по оккультной магии? — в голосе Ольгерда скользнула злая тень, румянец с лица сошёл вместе с надменностью, будто и не было. — Это что, шутка такая?

Геральта холод в голосе его не удивил.

Он фыркнул, носком сапога оттолкнул от себя нашедшуюся под ногами опрокинутую чашу из-под вина, бросил короткое:

— Да.

И, обменявшись с Ольгердом серьёзным взглядом, в один голос с ним рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> *Молчание есть знак схожих дум (старшая речь).  
> Произвольный аналог нашего «молчание — знак согласия».
> 
> ОТЗЫВ — лучший друг не только фикрайтера, но и читателя. ОТЗЫВ — это зерно, из которого вырастают новые фанфики.
> 
> Спасибо!


End file.
